


True Love Cannot Die

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Trusts Himself, Alec figures it out, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Spoilers, Supportive Jace Wayland, Suspicions, my babies shall be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec is shaken by Valentine's words. Things that he said were personal and intimate. So he decided to do some investigations. He lost Magnus once, he'll not go through it again.This is what should've happened when "Valentine" told Alec all about their dates.





	True Love Cannot Die

**Author's Note:**

> I was pissed at how Alec didn't even take "Valentine's" words into consideration. So I've fixed it up.

**True Love Cannot Die**

 

Alec was visibly shook. Valentine went into such detail about their dates that it planted a seed of doubt in his mind as he made his way up to the Ops Center in the elevator.

 

The more he thought about it, he realised the terror in Valentine's face was real. Valentine would never show such weakness. His ego is as great as his intelligence, if not greater.

 

And if there was even a tiny chance that his lovely boyfriend was stuck inside that murderer's body-- Alec's mind blanched at the thought. The torture that he's been subjected to, Alec couldn't even imagine it.

 

The dark thoughts it must be bringing up in Magnus's mind. He'd almost lost Magnus once. He needed to do some investigation. His suspicion was also fueled by how weird "Magnus" acted back in his loft.

 

Alec thought about how confused he looked when Alec went to his loft, as if he didn't why Alec was there. Alec realised, maybe if they really  _did_ switch bodies, Valentine wouldn't know about the Shadowhunter and Warlock dating.

 

The lift dinged singnalling that he'd reached his floor. He got out and found Jace. "We need to talk," he told him. Jace's face grew serious, "Of course, what up?" "I know this is going to sound crazy, but Valentine's claiming he's Magnus. That Azazel switched them with some demonic curse" Alec said.

 

Jace chuckled, "What?" "I know, I know, but he knows things that only Magnus would know, intimate details," Alec replied. "Maybe he had a warlock steal your memories?" Jace asked.

 

"No that's not possible, I would've noticed," Alec replied. "Well, remember that this is Valentine. He's always ten steps ahead of us. Alec, just trust me. You don't want to fall for his lies," Jace said.

 

Alec nodded, "I know, I know but I just can't shake it. If there's even a single, one in a million chance that the guy we have in that cell is Magnus, I can't take it." "What makes you so sure? Valentine is a great actor. I would know, he acted as my father for so long," Jace replied.

 

"This is different. After we summoned Azazel, Magnus has been acting weird. Not answering my calls, refusing to help me, Jace he looked so conufused when I came over to see if he was ok.

 

"I asked him if he wanted me to go home with him after the summoning because he looked so drained but he didn't even think twice before he said no. When i went by to his loft, he called me Alec multiple times. Magnus loves calling me Alexander. Says it's more musical that way." Alec parried.

 

"That is kinda weird, but it could be nothing, Alec. Are you willing to let go of a madman just for a suspicion?" Jace asked. "Look, you don't know Magnus like me. I didn't tell you this to ask for your consul.

 

"I need you to stall. Make sure that Valentine doesn't get tortured more while I try to figure this out," Alec told his parabatai. "Alec, come on, man, you can't be sure," Jace said, trying to change his mind.

 

"When you went behind Clary, I followed you regardless of her being Valentine's daughter. Whither thou goest, I will go. So do this for me. Because if that's Magnus, he has enough pain in his life without the agony rune on top of it. Just trust me, parabatai," Alec beseeched.

 

"What are you going to do?" Jace asked with a sigh. "I'm going to go back to the loft and probe subtly. Just make sure Valentine is not hurt. Tell them you want to question him or something, I don't care. I just needed him to be unhurt till I'm back," Alec said.

 

Jace nodded, "I'll see what I can do. I won't let you down." Alec clapped his hands to Jace's and they hugged, "You never do," he said while letting go and marched off determined to Magnus' loft.

 

Alec knocked on the door and Dot opened it. "Alec, what are you doing here?" she asked. "What are _you_ doing here?" Alec asked. "Magnus called me to help with his magic. He told me that Azazel did something to it and he needed to restart it," Dot replied.

 

"Shit! How far have you gotten?" Alec asked. "Not far. I asked him to take a break. He's still having problems summoning it. Why what's wrong?" Dot asked as Alec pulled her out.

 

"I have my suspicions that Magnus is actually Valentine. Dot, don't teach him anything until I ask you to. Just act your part and don't be scared," Alec told her. Dot nodded, "I had my suspicions too, he acted like Valentine for a minute but I didn't dwell on it."

 

"Ok, go," Alec told her and went in with her. The first thing he spotted was the omamori charm that he'd given Magnus lying on top of a paper pile in the trash.

 

Alec got a little confirmation. Magnus was ridiculously sentimental. He'd never throw away the first gift Alec got him. Alec slid the charm from the trash into his pocket knowing that Magnus would want it back.

 

"Ah, Alec, you're back. I can't really help you right now, as you can see," 'Magnus' told him. Alec rolled his eyes internally. "I know, I know. Dot told me. I just wanted to tell you your girlfriend's back. Camille has been pardoned by the Clave. She wants to see you," Alec told him.

 

"That is wonderful news, indeed. I will go see her as soon as I can access my magic and learn to portal," the warlock said and Alec's doubts were confirmed. He knew how much Camille had hurt Magnus. Magnus was the one who sent her to Idris, not that Valentine would know that.

 

"Oh and Magnus, remember when we went to get some drinks sometime and I hustled you in pool. You told me you wanted a rematch. So call me when we can hangout," Alec said.

 

"Of course, Alec. This time, I will win, you'll see," Valentine replied. Alec smiled internally. "Alright. I just wanted to deliver the good news in person. Why don't you keep up with your magic," he said and walked to the door.

 

"I'll walk you out," Dot said, following him closely, "It's Valentine, isn't it?" she asked in a murmur. "I'm one hundred percent sure. Stall him for a while, Dot. I know he's dangerous so teach him very simple spells and do not teach him to portal. Also, teach him how to put his wards up," Alec said.

 

"What good would that do you?" Dot asked. "It'll lull him into a false sense of security. Valentine doesn't know that we're dating which means he doesn't know that Magnus created a hole in the wards for me so that I can come and go as I please," Alec said.

 

Dot nodded and closed the door behind him. Alec's phone rang. It was Jace. "Hello?" he answered. "Alec I tried to stall for as long as I can, but the Inquistor has decided my methods weren't doing anything and she's decided to take things into her own hands," Jace said without stopping for a breath.

 

Alec drew multiple speed runes on his body, "Jace that's not Valentine, it's Magnus. I'm sure. I'm coming," he replied and hung up and ran like a bat out of hell. Alec reached the interrogation room in the middle of Magnus's screams. His heart lurched in anguish as he burst in and grabbed Valentine's wrist.

 

The pain instantly transferred to him and he gritted his teeth in pain. Valentine's face looked at him hopefully. Though he was repulsed, he reminded himself that it was Magnus in there.

 

"Mr. Lightwood, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Imogen asked him, anger evident in her voice. "Stop, stop. This isn't Valentine. It's Magnus. I know he's been yelling at it the whole day and I did some digging of my own.

 

"I went to Magnus's loft. He's asking an other warlock to teach him magic. He didn't know anything that happened in his recent past. Inquistor, he didn't even realise we were dating and acted overjoyed when I told him that Camille was pardoned because I acted like they were together.

 

"I also looked into the spell that he was talking about, Unam ad Unam. It exists. Azazel used it to switch bodies. I've asked the warlock with Magnus... Valentine to stall so that he won't learn to portal." Alec rushed, his hand still gripping Valentine's forearm where the agony rune was etched.

 

Imogen was stunned, "Are you sure, Lightwood?" she asked. "I will agree to be deruned and banished from this world if I turn out to be wrong. That's how sure I am," Alec replied, his resolve air tight.

 

Valentine's face looked at him with such tenderness, "You would do this for me?" he asked. "Please, don't. That sounds so weird coming from this body," Alec said.

 

"If you are right, we've been torturing the wrong person. What do we do now?" Imogen asked, still disbelieving. "We can strike a deal with Valentine. I'm pretty sure he wants his body back," Alec said.

 

"And how would we do that?" Imogen asked. "I'm sure Valentine has all the ingredients to reverse the spell--" Alec heard a sound and rushed out. He saw a flickering image of Magnus and Jace. Jace was in chains.

 

"He called me over, I couldn't say no without raising suspicion. I tried to be careful but he knocked me out as soon as I entered," Jace said, as Imogen came out with Valentine's body.

 

"Ah, so you figured it out. I wondered why it took Dorothea so long to teach me magic. I want my body and my freedom back or I'll kill your pure angel blooded warrior," Valentine said.

 

"I don't bargain with the devil," Imogen said. "You're dangling the wrong bait. She couldn't care less if you slaughtered me," Jace said. "On tha contrary, I think she would. Imogen wouldn't dare kill her own grandson," Valentine said and continued on about how he ripped away Jace from the Herondales.

 

They struck a deal with Valentine. Alec looked into Valentine's face, thinking of Magnus, "You're going to be fine. I'm going to be there, okay?" he told his boyfriend who was wearing the face of his mortal enemy. When did his relationship get so complicated?

 

"Thank you, Alexander. For believing me," Valentine's voice said, but Alec knew it was Magnus. "I would do anything for you, Magnus," he said, smiling lightly at him.

 

Few hours later, they headed for the loft. Clary, Alec and Sebastian, the shadowhunter from the London Intituite following close behind. They heard Magnus go in.

 

Before the three could reach the door the wards went up. "Shit," Sebastian said and Clary struggled to draw the rune. Alec heard muffled thuds and the shing sound of a seraph blade being drawn.

 

"You create a portal or I slice your neck. Stupid warlock refused to teach me," Could be heard when Alec decided to say screw it and surged forward. "Alec, what are you doing? Clary asked.

 

"The wards will let me through. I'll buy you some time. You have to take Valentine back to the Institute. I have to be there for Magnus," Alec rushed out. Clary nodded once, "Okay, go."

 

Alec rushed through to see a portal open and Valentine, in his own body, rush towards it, dropping seraph blade. Alec hit his shoulder with an arrow and Valentine flew across the room. 

 

It bought enough time for Clary to get down the wards. As Valentine got up, she rushed to him and jumped through the portal thinking of the cell in the institute. Magnus waved his hand once and Jace walked out of a room, his hands uncuffed. He nodded at Alec, smiled at Magnus, knowing they needed to be alone and walked out.

 

Magnus disoriented went into his room without a backward glance. Alec looked arounf the loft and started cleaning up. He was picking up glass of the ground when Magnus came out rubbing at his temples.

 

Alec sighed. His heart was feeling heavy at not having believed him earlier. He should've done something more. Magnus plopped on the couch ungraefully. Alec let out a breath and got up.

 

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. I should've done something earlier. I should've believed you sooner," he said. Magnus shook his head slightly, his eyes filled with pain as if that slight movement alone had heart him.

 

Alec's heart clenched in agony. He knelt next to Magnus, not daring to sit next to him. He didn't deserve that place. "Tell me how to fix this, Magnus. What do I do?" Alec asked, his voice breaking.

 

"I..um, I wanted to thank you, Alexander. Few minutes after you left, Jace came in and took over the question. He never activated my rune, told me to scream like my life depended upon it, which it did.

 

"I didn't understand at first. But he told while I acted to be in pain that you had asked him to take care of me. You believed me, Alec," Magnus said. Alec flinched, "Don't call me Alec. I hate myself knowing I touched this body while the soul was a rotten one. I comforted Valentine! While I should've been with you."

 

"Alexander, what matters is that you believed me. Mundanes have a saying, better late than never," Magnus said. Alec clasped Magnus's hands in his own looking at them instead of Magnus's eyes.

 

Alec slid his hands into his pocket and took out the omamori charm and gave it back to Magnus. "As soon as I came in, I saw it in the trash. I instantly confirmed that it was you." Magnus took the charm and gently stroked it, "I never stopped carrying it with me. It was the first thing that you ever got me," he said softly.

 

Alec smiled slightly and placed a feather light kiss on their tightly clasped hands as soon as Magnus returned the charm to his pocket and gave his hands back to Alec. Alec rested his forehead on thier clasped hands and spoke

 

"The torture you went through, if only I had--" Magnus cut Alec off, "Alexander look at me, please," he said gently. Alec looked into Magnus's unglamoured eyes, his breath hitching slightly, his heart swelling with so much happiness that Magnus trusted him enough to be himself around Alec.

 

Then he closed his eyes, he didn't deserve Magnus's trust. Alec's voice quivered as he spoke, "I watched you scream in pain. Magnus I felt satisfaction," he admitted. "You thought I was Valentine, Alec--Alexander. It's okay.

 

"Right now, I just need you to hold me. I've been alone for far too long with nothing but pain and the anticipation of more pain. Please, I need you," Magnus said, his voice breaking slightly.

 

Alec strengthened himself, "Bed?" he asked and Magnus nodded tiredly. Alec took Magnus into his arms and carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the huge bed, lying down next to him and bringing Magnus close to him.

 

"I'm never letting go of you ever again. I'm so sorry," Alec said, "I'm here, Magnus, let it all out." Magnus nodded, his face against Alec's chest, both of them embracing each other tightly as Magnus let a few tears slip down his face.

 

He couldn't stop after that and started to sob, sagging against Alec, clutching the back of his t shirt in his hands. Alec stroked his hands over Magnus's back, occassionally pressing kissed on to his face, his forehead, his nose and anywhere else he could reach.

 

Magnus stopped sobbing after an hour, his sobs turning to sniffles as he gre tired. He smiled up at Alec, a very watery smile, a very small smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "Anything for you. I love you," Alec whispered back.

 

"I love you too," Magnus reciprocated and stuffed his face into Alec's chest again, breathing slowly. Alec held him tight. They'd be okay and he'd be there for Magnus as long as Magnus wanted him.

 

They stayed like that until they fell asleep and even then, both of them didn't relenquish their hold on each other in the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. This author loves reviews so give me some sugar.  
> Peace Out  
> Jen Cullen


End file.
